Babidi's Spaceship
An area outside paprika wastelands in which Babidi's spaceship landed and was hidden for many years. With its magic interfered with the entrance to the ship is exposed. This is where Babidi stored the cacoon that held the dormant Majin Buu and where his plans for revival were hatched. Familial pride Trunks is scouring through scrolls seemingly trying to find a connection before finally one starts glowing black "Ah hah found you" he picks up the scroll and observes it "I don't understand this one radiates dark energy but i cant find any hint of the interference unless.... oh no" Trunks sends out a signal to the patrollers waiting for the first to show up. Bastion arrives a minute or 2 later he is shirtlss with his jacket slung over his shoulder and a towel over his neck he is drinking from a water bottle "Sorry for the delay i was helping Erston train the newbies and some idiot started a dance off, what seems to be the problem" Aaron also arrives, with some scorch marks on his cloak."I was helping Sinda with her ki control, and I guess we got a little carried away." He laughs."Hey Bastion, how are you?" He says, approaching his friend. Bastion was about to speak but is immediately cut off by Trunks "you may want to take a look at this, the era of majin buu was strangely sparse with regards to Towas manipulation and i didn't know why however i think i found it" Trunks holds the screen by Bastion and Aaron and lets them view it Aaron looks at the screen."If it isn't Towa, what could it be? Isn't she the cause of all of the Time Manipulation around here? Or do you think it's Maestro?" "I doubt it, Maestro seems specifically in kevs world" Trunks activates the scroll and they can see majin buu dancing around above the unconscious body of Gohan Babidi is laughing and Dabura looks nervous around him but is viciously scolded for bringing it up. Over that they can hear a womans voice "''pathetic you are supposed to be the pinnacle of this families strength. You would let yourself be slain by this pink monstrosity? I will not allow my brother to fall in such a disgraceful fashion." ''When the chant stops dabura clutches his head as the majin mark dissapears from him and he gains an intense black aura silently he throws a spear at Buu inpaling him then immediately following with rapid and precise slashes from his sword dicing Buu into pieces making it harder for him to regenerate. Babadi begins shouting a tyrade at Dabura saying he is still his minion to which dabura smirks and it clearly sends a shiver down the cowardly wizards spine "This pawn will now anihilate the king" he throws the spear at Babidi impaling him on a wall "don't interfere" Aaron balls his fists, in anger."G-GOHAN!" He yells. "Bastion, we need to go help him and Buu! If they die, History will be fractured, more so than it is!" Bastion puts his hand in front of Aaron "settle down for a second, why would Towa help dabura like this especially seeing as she controlled Buu before. Bastion and trunks think for a second both snapping their fingers in synch "He's her brother this is more about her brother being killed by buu than anything else." Trunks begins manipulating the scroll "i can send you in to where Dabura was possessed but after that its up to you. I can't believe im saying this considering what he is going to do but we need to save Majin Buu" the scroll opens a portal around the 2 jumping them from the side Bastion lets Aaron get the first move as he seems to be planning something" Aaron quickly spots Dabura, nodding to Bastion, before he rushes forward, a small glowing field appearing in front of his chest, as he pulls his Staff from it, the portal disappearing, as he slams it into Dabura's face, sending him staggering, before Aaron pushes off of the staff, slinging his foot into the side of his face, sending him flying towards Bastion."Bastion, NOW!" Bastion appears to be observing Majin Buu and is not even facing dabura he is turned to the side. "Ubu was right you are completely different, go figure" Dabura regains his footing and draws his sword intent on slicing Bastion up Aaron attempt to use more of his orbs but unfortunately not enough to knock dabura of balance he gets to with a foot of Bastion who hasn't seemed to react despite Aaron shouting to him. Bastion just holds out his hand in a fist and in daburas direction and it launches like a rocket at Daburas face. From the side on position Bastion is smirking as his arm reattaches and dabura is sent flying into a cliff, Bastion draws his tonfas turning around "sorry i kind of allways wanted to do that" Aaron blinks."Well. That works, I guess. GOHAN-SENPAI ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yells out to the comically blank lifeless body."I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES! And as for YOU" Aaron faces Dabura, who was in the side of the mountain, Aaron begins to fire a barrage of ki blasts."Tatatatataatatatatatatatata!" He yells out, in rhythm with his blasts. bubblegum crisis, demon edition Dabura * Health: 0/ 1,000,000 * Strength: 580 (812) * Speed: 450 (630) * stamina: 1940/ 2000 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: demon sword * Effects: proficient swordsman, stone spit, villianous form * Blast 1: Demonic aura * Blast 1: inversion * Blast 2: bloody assault * Blast 2: hell blitz * Ultimate: Demon king domination Bastion Allara * Health: 944,352/ 1,030,000 * Strength: 562 * Speed: 587 (704) * stamina: 824/ 1140 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: 2x tonfas, battle gloves, cyborg combat chasis, combat arm, 2x senzu beans * Effects: self repair unit, +25% physical damage, +50% ki damage, +25% health, +20% speed. +15% damage resistance * Blast 1: human conditioning * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 2: eternal divergence * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Signature: divergent path * Ultimate: super electric strike Aaron Soul * Health - 370,780/690,000 * Strength - 408 * Speed - 323 ( 387.6 ) * Fatigue - 126/500 * Equipment - Staff of Souls ( Dual Swords ), Combat Gloves, Blood Stained Headband (Lime Green Scarf) * Effects - 70% Physical Damage Boost, 20% Speed Boost * Blast Gauge - 3/5 * Blast 1 - Soul Sense, Plasma Field * Blast 2 - Plasma Wisp, Super Kamehameha * Ultimate - Saiyan Spirit Fight!!!! * Turn order Aaron, Bastion, dabura * Aaron rushes into the explosion of his blasts, locating Dabura, as he jabs him in the stomach with his staff, before slinging him off of it, before throwing the staff like a javelin, hitting him in the head, as it vanishes. He pulls it back from his small portal, ready to fight. ( 10 Dual Sword strikes 5 hit 38,700) * Bastion leaps into the sky covering himself with the sun diving down slamming Dabura into the ground clipping his tonfas into a staff to parry his spear and smash him in the stomach (10 tonfa strikes 8 hit 73,040 * Dabura flipps out of the ground charging at bastion launching his spear in rapid thrusts aiming for his head (10 demon sword strikes 3 hit 17,850 * Aaron rushes past Bastion, summoning another staff, whacking Dabura mercilessly, before throat kicking him into the side of the mountain. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 4 hit 30,960) * Bastion flicks his staff upwards throwing Dabura into the air and throwing his staff into his chest before leaping up and kicking it causing it to split into its tonfas he grabs each grips Daburas head and throws him to the ground (10 tonfa strikes 9 hit 82,170) * Dabura stabs his spear into the ground and swings drop kicking Aaron before ramming the spear at his chest following up with swift precise jabs to make it harder to dodge 5 hit 38,500 * Aaron flies upwards, before darting to the ground, propelling off of the ground, and headbutting Dabura, before flipping off of the ground again, and striking him with his staff. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 6 hit 46,440 ) * Bastion charges through the air spinning his staff rapidly striking Daburas pressure points "You know this seems a little odd i expected more" (10 dual tonfa strikes 9 hit 82,170) * Dabura seems to get angry from that roaring out and enveloping himself in a flame like aura as he enters his demon forms "Then i will show you what i can do" he charges at Aaron dodging his staff and smacking him down with the hilt of his sword and following it up with a flurry of slashes (9 sword strikes 8 hit 102,080 * Aaron stands up, spitting out some blood, before smirking at Dabura."Likewise. HA!" He enters his Super Saiyan forms, gaining a golden aura, with long spiked golden hair, and a lack of eyebrows. He quickly rushes forward, forcing his palm into Dabura's chest, before striking him in the neck with the side of his hand, before turning mid air, and slamming his foot into the small of his back, before appearing in front of him, striking him away with his staff. ( SSJ3 Transformation, 9 Dual Sword Strike 5 hit 69,360 * Bastion watches that ordeal go down "Yeesh is there any battle i can go into without 2 guys turning it into a ego measurement of dic....tatorous fashion" Bastion appears by Dabura clipping his tonfas to his shoes and doing a pummelhorse like motion before spinning his legs up and slamming them into his face before backflipping backwards (10 dual tonfa strikes 6 hit 54,780) * Dabura just looks more and more enraged "You mock me? ME the king of the demon realm, you shall pay for your ignorance" He charges at Bastion trying to catch him mid jump with the spear and swiftly switching to the sword to take advantage of his openings (10 demon swords slashes 8 hit 86,768) * Aaron yawns, before looking back to Dabura."Oh, you're still here. I couldn't hear you over your ego." He lunges forward swiftly striking him with the staff, up into the air. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 5 hit 69,360 ) * Bastion listens to aaron and rolls his eyes thinking "''oh the irony of that statement" ''Bastion powers up but appears no different he drops down on daburu with an axe kick before smashing his head with his tonfas and slamming him into the ground (9 dual tonfa strikes all hit 139095 * Dabura gets enraged "I will not let my honor be bismurched by a child and a machine" he tenses a black aura enveloping him (villianous mode engaged) before charging at aaron slicing him brutally 10 times (All hit 178,640 * Aaron stands up."It's funny, considering you were gonna get schooled by a pink blob!" He rushes towards Dabura, striking him upward, before double axe handle striking him down. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 5 hit 69,360 ) * Bastion clips his tonfa together "as much as we would want to stop buu if you don't die here the whole world suffers so i wont let you continue like this" he charges swinging the staf smashing his limbs and turning his staff into a blade and stabbing his chest (10 dual tonfa strikes 8 hit 123,640) Dabura in a severely weakened state is knocked into the confused Buu "lets go Aaron that should be enough" he teleports back to the nest" * victory Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area